halofandomcom-20200222-history
Elongation
Elongation is a multiplayer map that was added to Halo 2 as part of the Maptacular Pack. It is also the remake of the map, Longest, from Halo: Combat Evolved. Summary Elongation is set aboard , a freighter ship in high orbit above Earth. It was making its orbit at the same time as the Battle of Earth took place, though it was orbiting the other side of the planet. Two conveyor belts exist on both sides, moving in opposite directions. As the game goes on, large crates appear on the belts. Elongation is somewhat of a small, close quarters combat level, hence the presence of a Brute Shot and Shotgun. It is advisable to keep to the small teams match, as larger groups in the confined space and limited weapons choices can quickly become chaotic (especially with more than 8 players). Locations *Red Base *Center *Blue Base *Red Ledge *Blue Ledge Tactics *There isn't much. It's two symmetrical halves of a whole map, making it an extremely easy to navigate course, which in turn makes it pretty much impossible to hide from other deadly players. *Primarily, you should dual wield. Unless you plan on standing on the conveyor belts and distance shooting enemies with the Battle Rifle on the other side (which is a bad idea; there's too much cover and not enough sniping space to work), and always keep close range weapons. *Although not available in Longest, the Brute shot can be extremely helpful in this map. Its shot has enough explosive power to knock over the crates, eliminating enemy cover and making a clear running path in CTF. The fact that you can melee kill in one hit with a brute shot, also makes it a very useful close-range weapon too. *An interesting setup to experiment with is active camouflage and heavy weapons such as Rockets, Shotguns, and Brute Shots. This becomes extremely hectic and takes on the form of a random brawl. *Mobility is key to gaining the upper hand. The conveyor belts can be used to slightly boost your speed. You can maintain a slight advantage just by keeping mental tabs on which direction the belts are going so that you can move into and out of firefights quickly. Also, the crates can be used quick access to the upper level simply by jumping on them when they are in close proximity to the catwalks. Changes from Longest *Two conveyor belts have been added, stretching down both hallways. **These conveyor belts move crates, which provide cover (replacing the grooves in the floor) and allow quick access to the top level. **When looking out from either base, the closest conveyor will be going to the left, and the farthest to the right. *The ladders have been replaced with ramps, but rather than being in the corridors, these ramps come from the back of each base. *There is now a walkway above the entrance of both bases. *Each base is completely overhauled: **The original layout was essentially scrapped. **They are now populated with piles of crates allowing access to the walkway. **No barricades are present, the ramp is much steeper, and the column is much smaller. *With the graphical updates, the theme has been changed completely; rather than a Forerunner structure, it is now a cargo ship above Earth. Trivia *In Season 5 of Red vs Blue, Elongation is used as the interior of the Pelican ship that Sister arrives in. Sheila, the tank AI, is later transferred over to the Pelican's on-board computer via hard line. *Elongation bears some resemblance to the Halo 2 Campaign level, Cairo Station. *The map's lead designer was Tyson Green. *If you look at any of the terminals on the walls, they show two MAC guns, just like the ones on all of the Cairo Station terminals. *As said in the Multiplayer map pack commentary, the conveyor belts are one of the very few occasions where you can end up in a different area without appearing on the motion tracker.[http://halo.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=5278 Bungie.net: Longing for Elongation] *Although the ship Elongation takes place on is orbiting on the other side of the planet during the Battle of Earth the Earth in the background still shows Africa and Europe. *If you get two people to stand in one of the spots where the conveyor belts start dropping boxes then you can cause a maximum of eight boxes to pile up. *When you throw a plasma grenade on the conveyor belt, it won't move. *In the room with blue crates, there will be pipes on the ceiling, but in the red room there are wires, which seems to be damaged because electricity occasionally zaps out. This may be the reason for the map's description about speeding through inspections. *If you throw a weapon onto the conveyor belt, it will keep bouncing until it is no longer on it. *This map is remade as Enlonged for Halo: Reach s Team Classic Playlist. Gallery File:Elongation2.gif|Red Base. File:Elongationbattle.jpg|A fight on Elongation. elongation_env2.gif|A view of the map halo2_05_elongation_map.jpg|Another view of the map Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 2 Elongation Sources fr:Prolongation Category:Halo 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Map Remakes